1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pins for use in holding "fifth" wheels to tractor frames. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for facilitating the removal of pins when the fifth wheel is to be removed for servicing or repair.
2. Discussion of Background
A considerable amount of goods is hauled by tractor-trailer rigs. Tractors will haul different trailers depending on the shipping requirements. For example, one tractor may haul a first trailer to a customer's facility to pick up a part of a load; then a second tractor may haul that trailer to a second facility for the remainder of a full load before departing with it to a distant terminal. At that terminal, the trailer may be left for unloading and the tractor assigned to haul a second trailer on the return leg of the trip.
A tractor carriers behind the cab a "fifth" wheel for connection to a trailer. The fifth wheel is not a wheel but rather a generally round, inclined, and pivotable metal disk with a funnel-shaped slot in it that receives a kingpin of a trailer (see FIG. 1). As the trailer's kingpin moves into the slot, it will push on a mechanism on the underside of the fifth wheel that operates to secure the pin in the fifth wheel.
From time to time, the fifth wheel requires servicing. To remove the fifth wheel, a pivot pin holding the wheel to the frame of the tractor is removed first. Because of the location of this pin under the wheel and near its lower end and because of the weight of a fifth wheel, removing this pin is difficult and injuries frequently occur.
It is an object of the present invention to make removal of this pin easier so the likelihood of injury is reduced.